walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beatrice (Video Game)
A thought No offense but i thought Beatrice was a man because of her voice at first, lol! A friendly guest 19:18, December 4, 2012 (PHT) I remember for a fact that back in April before the game came out, anyone who preordered the game would get a chance to shortly appear in the game and then get eaten by zombies. Is this the winner of that contest? Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 06:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) episode 4 will have the contest winner DevynC2 (talk) 08:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) My brother actually thought she was Carley, you see, he saved Doug in episode 1 and he thought that she was carley from the looks of her clothes. Gangr (talk) 20:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they reused Carleys body model and made it dirtier. Wouldnt be the first time they reused models. Anna is Christa, Vernon is one of the Bandits. Andre has a reused face model of doug. and some other examples. Determinant or Dead? Don't get me wrong here, but shouldn't she be marked as determinant? She either dies, from the infection and becomes a walker, or she gets shot in the head to prevent turning. Just saying. Gangr (talk) 20:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) So who agrees with me? Gangr (talk) 18:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude, but either way she dies. I think it's unnecessary. Hallowseve15 (talk) 20:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but whatever part of her that comes back becomes undead, make sense to you? Gangr (talk) 20:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Devoured, so dead.Team Schrute 21:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) One way she is shot by Lee, the other she is devoured by the Walkers and we don't see her reanimated...so deadz.—Riley Heligo 21:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) What about Brie, she got devoured and she came back, plus, the stranger came back and we didn't see him become a walker, so did Duck. Gangr (talk) 21:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Duck was secureTeam Schrute 21:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) We saw Brie reanimated. Duck was safe. There was no reason why he shouldn't turn. Though, it was possible for this chick to be totally devoured, and by this not reanimate. Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hannah from the webisodes got completely devoured and she came back. Gangr (talk) 16:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Completely implies most if not all of her was eaten, she was ripped in half and the Walkers generally went for her organs.—Riley Heligo 17:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't now the difference.When someone is getting killed by walkers,how he could be dead,the walkers are eating the brains so that doesn't make him come back as one of them.DraculaTepes14 (talk) 13:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Age, ethnicity, hair... How can we know if she's about 25 or she's caucasian or her hair is black under all that dirt? She's covered in muck!-- 01:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) This is impossible to kill a walker. Humanity Say is putting Beatrice out of her misery an act of humanity? --RA (talk) 19:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Why is Beatrice labled as dead when you choose not to shoot her she gets eaten and is left to reanimate?01:56, June 23, 2014 (UTC)01:56, June 23, 2014 (UTC)~~Jrock22 Beatrice is detirment If yiou choose to shot her she will not turn but if you don't shoot her she gets eaten by walkers and is left to reanimate?--Jrock22 (talk) 02:00, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Jrock22 Prove she turned please... ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 04:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC) She can get eaten alive thats how i know and like every other person she would have turned into a wakerand if you shoot her she will not turn becuase her brain would have been destroyed.Jrock22 (talk) 10:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Jrock22 You haven't proved she turned, you're simply going by the chance her brain wasn't damaged when for all we know she may have been eaten completely and even then, we NEVER saw her as a zombie.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 10:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Jim in the TV series was shown as a walker and he is labled as undead. Even if all the signs that showed he was going turn we still did not see him as a zombie. All the signs are there for Beatrice to turn becuase she got eaten alive and died which meant she would eventually turn into a walker.Jrock22 (talk) 17:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Jrock22 Beatrice similar to Clara? So a while back, I edited Beatrice's and Clara's page to state similarities between the two, and the list got deleted. Can I at least get some support on my opinion? Because: *Both were initially mistaken as walkers. *Both have a similar appearance of blue eyes, brown/black hair, etc.